


April Shower

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never rains, but it pours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Shower

 

“Wait, who does take what? Speak louder, Tony. I can barely hear you.”

“Shh, McGee. I can't. Your computer. Everything. They're taking everything.”

“My everything? Tony, what are you talking about?”

“Homeland. Computer.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Maybe because you were hacking into Pentagon again?”

“Crap.”

“I wouldn't like to swear to it, but I think you may be screwed.”

There is a long silence on the other end of the line.

Tony shifts his weight. “McGee, you still there?”

“Yeah. You're playing an April Fool's prank on me . . . right? Right?”

“You wish, buddy. You wish.”

“I'm so screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**. Challenge #332: April Fool.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
